Sasori's Puppet Pals
by emeraldterror
Summary: Title stolen from Potter Puppet Pals. One day, Sasori and Deidara decide to have some human-puppet-happy-time, tortuing fellow Akatsuki members. Will Sasori pounce on the opportunity when he has Deidara alone with him in a locked room? SasoriDeidara. Slash. It's been translated in French by Tchoucas (link inside)!


_[edit November 10, 2012: the French translation by the lovely Tchoucas - s/8665891/1/Sasori-s-Puppet-Pals]_

Sasori sat in his room in the Akatsuki's hideout and stared at his tiny puppets. "What will we do with you all now?" He picked up his miniature self and slid his hand under the puppet and moved his fingers where the arms were. He smiled to himself. He looked over at Deidara, who was seated next to him.

The blonde tilted his head, but picked up his own miniature self. He brought it over to the mini Sasori. "Sasori-Danna, let's go bother Pein!"

Sasori picked up the Pein puppet and put it on his left hand. "I am Pein. I am the Akatsuki leader." Deidara's puppet jumped on his and began slapping it in the face.

"Bother, bother, bother, bother!" He chanted, soon being joined by Sasori, who was stifling his laughter. The Pein puppet fell off of Sasori's hand and he smirked, moving his puppet down and smacked the leader's miniature in the face.

"Bother."

Deidara laughed and pulled his tiny puppet off his hand. He smirked at the red head next to him. "What do you want to do now, un?"

"Let's go bother Pein!" Sasori victoriously stood and ran out of the room, closely being followed by the much taller blonde. They stopped and peered around the corner of the Akatsuki headquarters' hallway. There stood Pein, in the middle of the living room, doing absolutely nothing. Sasori gathered chakra onto the tips of his fingers, having them produce twin-thin strings that snaked their way to the orange haired leader.

Sasori smirked and jerked his left hand into the air, causing Pein to jump up momentarily, and fall down onto the ground. "What the hell just happened?!" Deidara held back a giggle as Sasori began separately moving his fingers, causing the man in the room's limbs to move in different directions. Pein jerked his head in their direction and growled. "I see you!"

Sasori immediately cut the chakra flow, severing the strings that were suspending the Akatsuki leader mid-air. He fell and immediately stood, whipping his head around in different directions, but the two had already fled the scene.

The two made there way down another hallway, stopping before the wall curved into the kitchen. There was Itachi and Kisame, arguing about something fish related. Sasori once again built chakra at the end of his fingers, having it snake around chairs and cabinets. The attached themselves to Itachi. Sasori smirked, jerking his hands forward, causing the raven in the kitchen's body to involuntarily do the same.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, losing his normal mellow attitude. He fell against Kisame, who collapsed under his weight.

"Get off!" Kisame yelled, trying to push the Uchiha off him, but all attempts led to no success.

"I can't!" Itachi yelled back, also trying to pull himself off of the man under him.

Sasori smirked and released his hold on the poor Uchiha, who immediately climbed off of the blue skinned man.

"Sasori!" Both men screamed in unison, charging towards the place where said red head and blonde were hiding. The began running, Deidara momentarily stumbling, but regained his balance.

The ran into Sasori's room, the owner locking the door after him. He panted heavily, catching his breath from the run. He looked over to Deidara, who burst out laughing, Sasori soon joined him, unable to breathe.

Deidara slowed and finally stopped his laughter, the same as the red head across from him. Sasori mischievously smirked at him and, for the third time that hour, gathered chakra at his fingertips.

The light blue stings attached themselves to Deidara, who stared at them in confusion. "Sasori-Danna, what are you doing, un?"

Sasori ignored him and began moving his fingers, causing the blonde's limbs to move. The blonde blushed as he figured what Sasori might be intending. The red head continued making the blonde inch closer towards him.

The blonde was centimeters away from the red head, still moving closer, his light blush now one that was dark and a most likely unhealthy shade. The red head cut the chakra flow and crushed his lips to the blonde's, who was wide eyed.

* * *

**A/n: Yes, I have ****_just _****noticed I haven't written a yaoi story for Naruto. So, I decided to write a SasoDei one-shot! I'm pretty much going to leave the rest to your imaginations, hopefully none of you hate me for cutting it short!**

**Review please!**


End file.
